The Sacrament
by Samaeltwigg
Summary: Pensés de Draco concernant sa vie et son couple. Songfic Slash HPDM


Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec une nouvelle song-fic qui est dédiée à Rickiss, ma petite puce. Je la lui offre en cadeau pour ses fiançailles ! Je t'adore tu sais ! Un gros merci à ma Lightofmoon que j'aime plus que tout et qui m'a gentillement corrigé les énormes fautes d'ortographe que j'avais comise.

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est cet écrit que je met à votre disposition. Les perso et l'univers sont à J.K. Rowling et la chanson, The Sacrament, est du groupe finlandais Him!

J'offre un bombon en chocolat à la personne qui me dira d'où sort la toute dernière phrase!!

POV Draco

The Sacrament is you

Je regarde cette cérémonie de loin, comme toutes les autres. Je n'y participe pas pleinement. Tout comme je ne fais pas pleinement partie de cette nouvelle société. Elle ne veut pas de moi et j'en suis fort aise... Tous ces hypocrites, qui te couvent du regard, t'encensent, et t'admirent pour le courage qu'ils n'ont pas eu.  
Je les exècre tous.  
Tous sauf toi.  
Tu es le seul qui me respecte, qui m'accepte et qui me supporte.

Pourtant nous étions les pires ennemis que Poudlard ai connus. Même Black et Severus ne se haïssaient pas autant que nous, ce n'est pas peu dire. Mais la guerre aidant, tu as su voir quelque chose en moi que j'essayais désespérément de cacher. Cette chose c'était moi, tout simplement. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Tu m'as parlé de l'épisode des toilettes, avant que tu ne manques de me tuer d'un sectusempra et de la mort de Dumbledore. Je pensais plutôt que tu aurais voulu me tuer pour cela... Tu es si imprévisible, foutu gryffondor. Mais non, tu m'as cherché, inlassablement, et quand tu m'as vu, sanguinolent sur le sol de cette grotte, tu m'as parlé, doucement, soigné, puis ramené chez toi. Tu les as forcés à m'accepter.  
Et ensemble, nous avons gagné.

Sans toi, je serais mort. Personne ne m'a pardonné. J'ai seulement compensé mes erreurs. Mais je n'aurais pas l'absolution. Tout le monde doit apprendre à vivre avec le souvenir de ses actes. Et les miens sont horribles. Ma seule récompense, mon sacrement c'est toi.

_I hear you breathe so far from me_

Je t'entends, malgré le discours du pseudo-ministre. Malgré la distance. Tu es à jamais près de moi.

_I feel your touch so close and real  
_  
Tu es gravé sur ma peau... sur mon coeur... sur mon être. Tu as imprimé ta marque au fer rouge. Tu m'as condamné.

_And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold_

Même une commémoration, je ne peux y assister. En fait, surtout pas celle-là ! Qui me tolèrerais, moi qui ai tant contribué à sa mort, comment oserais-je lui rendre hommage? Je suis un paria aux yeux de mon monde...

_Its glory lies beyond judgement of souls_

Leurs oeillères sont si grandes. Leur oubli si rapide ! Mais moi, ils ne m'oublient pas, je représente leur honte. Et leur peur aussi...

_The commandments are of consolation and warmth_

Alors je prends ce qui me reste. Ce qu'ils pensent avoir, mais qui en fait est mien. Toi.

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
_  
Jamais ils ne sauront. Leur héro, leur guide, presque leur dieu. Toi! Tu es à moi.

_The sanctuary tender and so frail  
_  
Tu n'es pas celui qu'ils croient. Tu n'es pas ce que tu leur montres de toi. Tu es un ange. En fait tu es mon ange. Tu n'es toi-même qu'avec moi. Tu es toi ... pour moi...

_The sacrament of love  
_  
Tu m'aimes.

_The sacrament of warmth is true  
_  
Mon sacrement...

_The sacrament is you  
_  
Je t'aime.

_I hear you weep so far from here  
_  
La guerre a pourtant laissé de lourdes traces. Si le monde fait tout pour l'oublier, nous, nous ne pouvons pas. Comment avons-nous pu nous aimer dans un tel moment ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne nous restait que cela !

_I taste your tears like you're next to me  
_  
Nos bras nous ont fait oublier le monde extérieur. Nos bras... furent notre oxygène, notre espoir... et notre courage.

_And I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
_  
Alors pourquoi sommes-nous toujours ensemble alors que tout est fini ? Parce que rien n'est fini, tout du moins pour nous.

_Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear_

Nous sommes toujours des enfants de la guerre. Nous le resterons. La paix n'est qu'illusoire. Même si les armes employées ne sont plus les mêmes, le combat est toujours vif. Les mots à la place des sorts. Voilà la seule différence.

_The revelation is of hatred and fear_

Le monde se cache les yeux. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur lui. Qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, nous continuerons.

_You know our sacred dream won't fail_

Parce que nous sommes ensemble. Parce que je ferais tout pour toi.

_The sanctuary tender and so frail_

Parce que je suis fou de toi.

_The sacrament of love_

Parce que je t'aime.

_The sacrament of warmth is true_

Parce que je suis heureux avec toi.

_The sacrament is you  
_  
Parce que c'est toi.

Alors même si aujourd'hui, le monde ne veut pas de moi, je m'en fiche. Je me détache de lui. Je ne suis plus à lui. Je suis à toi, Harry. Parce que tu es le seul qui me connaisse, et qui me voit tel que je suis. Parce que sans toi, je ne suis plus moi.  
J'ai enfin compris une chose, en te voyant devant la tombe du vieux fou, c'est qu'il n'était pas si fou que je le croyais. Il avait simplement vu ce qui allait se passer. Ce que tu allais devenir, et que je serais à tes côtés, pour t'aider, et pour te faire vivre.  
Il avait compris quel serait mon rôle, et le tien. Un grand homme, comme dirait le géant.  
Il avait surtout compris pour nous, alors que nous nous haïssions encore. Cette époque paraît tellement loin maintenant.  
Tu me regardes, soudainement. Tu en as marre. Je comprends.  
Alors je me rapproche, et tu expédies tes obligations. Tu me rejoints et nous rentrons chez nous. Chez nous. Là où nous sommes enfin nous même. Nous nous enlaçons et nous sommes enfin complet. Nous...  
Nous combattrons jusqu'à notre mort s'il le faut, car c'est la seule chose qui peut nous arriver, car rien ne compte, tant que nous sommes un 'nous'.

'Art is resistance'


End file.
